megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Universe Issue 51
:Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #50 ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #52 (Worlds Collide - Part 5) Sonic Universe #51 is the fifty-first issue of the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in April 2013. It contains the second part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary “When Worlds Collide” Part Two of Twelve: The crossover event of 2013 continues HERE! There are strange things afoot as Mega Man’s world is menaced by a super-fast, blue attacker. Sonic’s world is being stalked by a blue-armored figure with a cannon for an arm. Could these mysterious villains be Sonic and Mega Man? Or are they some kind of sinister copies? Mistaken identities and explosions galore in this explosive second part to the historic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover! Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 1 (Mega Man #24) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 3 (Sonic the Hedgehog #248) When Worlds Collide - Part Two: Mistaken Identities As the comic opens just moments after the Genesis Wave struck, Dr. Light looks on with some suspicion as Rock comes in. Rock then inquires Dr. Light if he is feeling all right. Dr. Light then comments that he is fine and just got lost in his thoughts for a moment. Rock then asks what they are building for the day, and expresses hope that it isn't anything weaponized, with Dr. Light, with some amusement, confirming that it isn't weaponized, and in fact was a project he had put on hold for a while. He then explains the Robot Master's (called Bond Man) functions are, but then Roll runs in and tells them to come quick as they need to see the news. She reveals there is a battle downtown and that Blues (a.k.a., Proto Man) is not only fighting unknown robots there, but is outnumbered. Light, Rock, and Roll then proceed to see the continuing live footage of the battle in Mega City's financial district (with the footage depicting Proto Man using his shield to counter a punch from one of the Robot Masters and two of them rushing at them and the fourth holding a gem, and attempting to fire at them with his Proto Buster only for his shots to miss). Roll then points out that Blues is fighting them all alone. Rock then asks what the Robot Masters are, with even Dr. Light being at a loss as to their identities, as they don't resemble any prior models of Robot Master. Rock changes into Mega Man, vowing to get answers after rescuing Proto Man, with Dr. Light simply warning him to be careful as they still have no knowledge of what they are capable of. Meanwhile, at the Financial District, the Red robot master manages to successfully punch Proto Man hard enough to force his shield away from him, with Proto Man then being hit in the face by a swing from the pink Robot Master's hammer-like arms. Just then, Mega Man teleports in and managed to fire a shot at the pink Robot Master's back, causing her to try to slam her arms down on them, with Mega Man and Proto Man teleporting out just seconds before contact. Mega Man and Proto Man then appear on a highway, the former being concerned for the latter, while the pink robot master looks around in confusion. Meanwhile, in other world, Sonic the Hedgehog is wondering what happened to his friends. He was supposed to do some adventuring with Tails in the Mystic Ruins, but he was nowehre to be found, Knuckles was not guarding the Master Emerald in Angel Island, and Amy was also missing. Sonic asks the Chaotix to help him search for them, each searching in different places. In a rainy city, the three members of the Chaotix, Vector, Espio, and Charmy, are looking for Sonic's friends. Copy Robot appears and captures the Chaotix by using a shot that teleports them. In Mega Man's world, Mega Man is fighting against the Roboticized Masters and is suddenly hit by a blue blur. The four Roboticized Masters and the blue blur use a Warp Ring to escape, and Mega Man follows them to the Green Hill Zone in Sonic's world. Meanwhile, Silver the Hedgehog appears to talk with Sonic about a disturbance in time and space that he detected, and he is captured by the Copy Robot. Sonic goes after the Copy Robot, and nearby, the Roboticized Masters break up and Mega Man goes after the fast blue blur, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic and Copy Robot go out of their pursues view, who fight each other. Tails Man transmits the battle for Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman, the two loving to see it and celebrating. Off Panel Failed Concept 1 Dr. Wily applied the biomechanics of Sonic to his mightiest robot, Bass, making him unstoppable. Eggman is not sure the design makes him any faster, and Bass is extremely angry, yelling "I will end '''all of you!'", his armor colored blue, his feet red, and his head resembling Sonic's. Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles Man *Rose Woman *Tails Man *Shadow Man *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Mega Man *Dr. Light *Rock / Mega Man *Bond Man (Cameo, leg only) *Roll *Proto Man *Copy Robot (resembling Mega Man?) *Dr. Wily Locations * Wily Egg Sonic the Hedgehog * Green Hill Zone * Tails' House * Angel Island * Amy's House Mega Man * Mega City ** Light Labs ** Financial District Trivia *The standard cover art is based on the character select screen from the crossover game ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *The background of the variant cover art depicts the Sky Sanctuary Zone from the game Sonic & Knuckles. *The robot that Dr. Light was working on was Bond Man, a Robot Master planned for the first Mega Man game. *When Protoman stated that the Roboticized Masters have alien-like designs, Mega Man says that he fought alien robots before. It is a possible reference to Stardroids from Mega Man V. *Sonic having a weird déjà vu feeling again is a reference to effects of the first genesis wave from Genesis story arc in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series (Issues 226-229). *The Copy Robot wears a scarf identical to the one used by Mega Man?. *Dr. Wily is with his appearance from Mega Man 8 in the Off Panel. Gallery Cover art SonicUniverse51V.png|Rivals Variant cover by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante, Thomas Mason and Ryan Jampole Preview Su51-1.jpg|Page #1 Su51-2.jpg|Page #2 Su51-3-4.jpg|Pages #3-4 Su51-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 51 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 51 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Category:Archie Comics issues